A Long Day
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Videl is out shopping with her girlfriend when things take an interesting turn...
1. A Long Day

**A/N: This is a requested yuri lemon from ssvidel3 who also helped in plotting out the basic story. My first yuri, but I know it's going to be awesome! Lemony Goodness Awaits!**

The West City Mall was teeming with life as hundreds of shoppers looked for the best summer deals. The beaches were open and the time was now to get a tan. The sunniest season was upon the city and everyone had an essential that they wanted to acquire before the many stores ran out. Two such people were Videl and Erasa. The two girls had come out to each other this past fall and were now enjoying themselves in ways that would make a turtle hermit faint.

"Videl! Can you come here for a sec? I need to show you something!" Erasa called to her girlfriend.

The dark-haired fighter turned from her gaze on the store's many clothes racks to the changing rooms on the far side of the shop. "I'll be right there!" She called back. The couple were browsing around a swimsuit store, a place where the blonde always seemed to find a bikini with even less fabric than her old ones.

While on her way to the changing rooms, Videl's eyes scanned the various bikinis that were on sale, not that you could even call some of them bikinis though; some had so little material, they couldn't be used to wipe her mouth with. A green one caught her eye as she passed. It was basically several diamonds of fabric connected with a series of green strings that only covered the barest of essentials. "Oh what would I give to see Erasa in that." Videl gawked as she continued past the green scraps, arriving at the changing rooms.

"Erasa, which one are you in?" Videl looked around to try and find some sort of clue as to which stall her girlfriend was in.

A slightly tanned hand sprung out of changing room number 9, Videl had but a moment to react as the hand landed directly on her right breast. She immediately recognized it as belonging to her promiscuous girl.

"Do you mind?" Videl growled a little as the hand started molding her round C cup over her shirt. Erasa's touches were easily felt through the thin shirt and bra, leaving a faint blush on her cheeks.

"That's it. What do you think you are do-?" Videl barked as she charged through the curtains, only to be cut off as a pair of red lips crashed into her own pink ones.

"Mhhhhmmpf!" The raven-haired beauty moaned into the kiss, closing her eyes as she felt a delicate tongue slither through her lips.

Upon arriving in her mouth, Erasa's tongue sought out Videl's. The smaller girl was caught off guard as her girlfriend's muscle easily dominated hers, slamming it along her pink gums before sliding itself all over it.

Videl soon got over the surprise attack that Erasa had made. Her tongue now chased the blonde's around her mouth before forcing it back out between her lips where she caught it. Erasa's eyes sprang open as she felt Videl softly sucking on her tongue. The dark-haired girl soon now her eyes as well, flashing a domineering look at the blonde before releasing her molested tongue, just to chase it down again for more sweet smothering.

After a couple minutes of having her tongue thrown around by her stronger girlfriend's; Erasa was starting to gasp for air. Videl ended the kiss with a "POP" as their lips pulled away from each other. She could feel herself getting really wet as she watched the string of saliva that connected their lips collapse. Following the falling string, her eyes were pulled like magnets to the most magnificent orbs she had ever seen, clad only in…green diamonds.

"I take it you like what I had to show you?" Erasa said with a smirk. She loved the look on her girlfriend's face as she ogled her scantily clad breasts.

The blonde soon got her answer as Videl's strong hands cupped handfuls of her pale globes, the soft boobs easily being molded in her grasp.

"Ooooah!" Erasa gasped loudly as her sensitive breasts were grabbed and groped while held in the confines of her skimpy bikini.

Erasa was feeling so much pleasure from Videl's lustful gropes. She loved having her boobs played with. It turned her on so much, especially considering their size. She knew anyone lucky enough to get their hands on them would do every perverted thing with them that their mind could imagine.

Her breaths soon became hard as the raven-haired girl continued her assault. Videl knew she was getting her girlfriend hot and heavy, that's why it surprised her so much when a pair of hands lifted hers from their prizes. "What's wrong?" Videl asked.

"No…more…" Erasa panted. "If you do any more of that I'll stain the bikini."

Videl raised her eyebrows. "Erasa know I'm rich. Right? I can buy the bikini if she stains it…I will buy the bikini WHEN she stains It." she giggled pervertedly to herself as she finished her thought.

Erasa looked Videl in the eyes as she panted, hoping that she could at least get the bikini off before continuing. She was wrong. Videl looked back with a smirk before she thrust two fingers up her lover's dripping pussy, guaranteeing the bikini's purchase.

"Vi…Vi…Videl!" Erasa gasped. She was forced back against the wall as her girlfriend withdrew her two digits, only to jam them back in over and over again.

The fighter supported Erasa's back as she arched further into her hand. Suddenly Videl's fingers became slick with clear fluid as the blonde babe emptied her pussy. Videl could only smile as her girlfriend slumped back onto the bench of the changing room, her barely concealed breasts, bouncing with every deep breath she took. Bringing her drenched hand up to her nose, Videl inhaled the sweet scent of her lover before slurping in as much of Erasa's nectar as she could. She couldn't help but to smile as she saw the blonde watch her with open lust.

After taking a few moments to pull her together, Erasa's blue eyes locked onto Videl's dark ones. "I hope you don't think we're done just yet…I'm thirsty too."

No sooner had the last of Erasa's juices slipped down her throat did Videl find herself on the very bench she had collapsed the blonde onto moments prior. It didn't take long for the young fighter to regain her bearings though. She was fully willing as the blonde grabbed her black shorts by the waistband before pulling them straight to the ground.

Videl smirked as her blonde lover eyed her black satin panties; the material clung to her pussy like a second skin, a testament to just how much she was turned on from their activities.

With the fiery passion of youth, Erasa's pink tongue shot out of her mouth; landing right at the bottom of the smaller girl's slit. "Ooooh!" Videl moaned. It had been two long weeks since they had last done anything near this intimate. There was of course the many times that she had grabbed the blonde's boobs recently, but who could leave a rack like Erasa's alone for a second?

The slick muscle ran its way up and down the panty-covered slit, bathing Videl's most sacred of places in a bath of saliva. Erasa soon had, had enough of the pesky piece of fabric as she yanked it aside, her tongue easily transitioning to her lover's bare lips.

"Ughhhaahh!" Videl gasped in pleasure and shock as her naked slit was ravished by Erasa's perverted tongue. With no panties to cover it, there was nothing stopping her from fully enjoying the pink hole.

The busty vixen grinned into Videl's pussy, her hot breath tickling the hot skin as she breathed in her smell, just as Videl had done before. Like a burrowing worm, Erasa's tongue pushed its way past all of the fighter's defenses, each delicate fold moved aside as she reached Videl's moist cavern.

"Erasahhhh!" Videl moaned aloud. The sound of her voice would normally have been audible if the shop hadn't been so crowded…how unlucky for the other customers. Her gloved hands grasped the sides of her blonde lover's head, pulling her deeper into her dripping maw, wanting every drop of her need to be cleaned away.

Erasa did just that. Her wet tongue slithered all around the insides of the petite fighter, circling around the entire cavern before popping back out for another inhale. "I don't know how she stays so tasty with all the working out she does." Erasa thought in a brief interlude before diving back in again. It was then she realized, after a rather sharp gasp from Videl, that her nose was sword fighting with the smaller beauty's clit.

Taking one last mouthful of her girlfriend's pussy, Erasa straightened herself out, receiving an angry glare from the girl above her. "Why did you stop?" came Videl's annoyed voice.

Erasa didn't say a word. She let her body speak for her as she slowly untied the bikini top. The strings fell loose around her shoulders as the small pieces of green fabric fell from her soft breasts. Giving the fighter a sultry look, she pulled each of her large E cups up to her lips. Videl could only watch in lustful agony as the blonde's red lips took each hard nipple in before softly sucking on it.

Videl could feel her pussy quiver as the blonde molded her large boobs in her hands, mashing the slippery globes together as she got back down to work. Erasa was sure to let Videl see what she was doing as she stuck the aching clit between her glossy nipples.

"Holy….fucking…" Videl started only to be stopped by another sharp intake of air with the beginning of the blonde's ministrations

Erasa slowly pumped Videl's clit between her slippery buds; the hard clit did its best to resist as it was double teamed by the blonde's equally hard nipples. "This has to be the first time a girl has been given a boobjob before." She smiled.

Videl's pussy was leaking more and more of her sweet nectar. With every thrust of her clit between the hard mountain peaks she drew closer and closer to orgasm.

A sly twinkle in her eye; Erasa craned her neck downward, seizing the small bud as it protruded from her nipples, she sucked hard on it, earning another long moan from her girlfriend.

"E…Erasa…I'm going to…Ahhh!" Videl moaned out in ecstasy as she climaxed. Her juices streamed out of her body, flowing all over the large breasts below them, coating the pale orbs like oil.

The blonde stood up, then bent down, letting her slippery breasts hang before the breathing girl. "I hope I tasted this good, because you're fantastic!" She slowly ran her tongue over the well-oiled breasts, collecting the essence of Videl on the softest plates imaginable.

It took a few minutes to collect herself, but Videl soon stood up, pulling her shorts up as she did.

"Let's go." Videl said sternly. She grabbed her girlfriend's clothes, hastily trying to pull them back onto her.

A look of shock crossed Erasa's face. "Why the rush? I've never seen you want to put my clothes on this quickly." She replied as the raven-haired girl fit the blonde's large breasts back into her bra, a job she never minded having.

Videl looked up into the other girl's blue eyes. "We're going home. And I'm going to fuck you. End of story."

The stronger girl's words made the blonde's pussy tingle anew as she imagined the things she had in store for her.

Her breasts finally back in their cups, a smirk covered Videl's face as she wondered if the blonde needed a bra larger than E, but that could wait. Now she needed to buy this bikini and get her home.

After an awkward wait in the checkout line, which included some odd looks from the cashier as she rang up the damp bikini, the girls were on their way back to Videl's mansion.

Luckily Hercule wasn't home; he was off on another one of his publicity events detailing how he defeated Cell. The girls burst through the front door, Videl's tongue already deep down Erasa's throat as they made out. Separating for a breather while Videl locked the door behind them, Erasa had to ask. "Where's your Dad?"

"Oh he's off bragging somewhere. Don't worry. The only person who's going to see your naked body is me." Videl said with a sly grin.

Erasa's cheeks tinted bright pink at her girlfriend's words before she too got a perverted look. "Well what are you waiting for? That bikini isn't the only thing that's soaked right now."

Videl's pink lips crashed back into Erasa's red ones as they climbed the stairs towards her room, the two losing more and more clothing with every flight. With a soft breast in one hand, and a round cheek in the other, Videl kicked open her door, not caring at this point what damage she did to her room as she pushed her nude lover onto the soft sheets.

Videl gazed down at the panting body before her. Erasa had the body of a goddess. "No. Goddesses don't have boobs that big." Videl grinned. The blonde's short hair framed her angelic face as it looked back up at her, her blue eyes twinkling with need. Further down were the focuses of the fighter's fascinations, Erasa's plump E cups sat upon her chest like two jello mountains, each one capped with a tasty pink nipple. Her hourglass curves led the eye downward as Videl looked with open lust at the hairless slit at the apex of her thighs. Erasa was diligent in her grooming habits, going so far as to use a special laser tool designed by Capsule Corp. to keep her perfect pussy a smooth as silk…and by the looks of things as wet as a geyser.

The raven-haired girl was snapped back to reality as the blonde spoke. "So are you just going to stare at them all day? Or am I going to have to suck them myself?" Erasa asked as she slowly squeezed her own breasts, taking care to exhibit just how bouncy they were.

The show that her girlfriend was giving her was just too much for Videl as she jumped onto the bed, landing on all fours on top of the busty blonde. Erasa let out an "Eep!" of joy as Videl pinned her wrists above her head, ensuring that nothing would get between her, and her dessert.

Erasa tried to move her arms; however she soon found that, while smaller, Videl easily had her beat when it came to strength. The busty girl was helpless to resist, not that she would ever want to, as Videl looked at her boobies like an Emperor would look at dragon balls.

"I've always wanted a girlfriend with huge boobs just for this reason." Videl smiled lustfully as she lied her head down between the soft marshmallows.

Erasa didn't know if she should laugh or moan, as black hair ran all over her breasts. Since Videl no longer wore her hair in pigtails, the long strands were able tickle the blonde's hard nipples. The world champ's daughter nuzzled the milky globes, letting her face sink into the soft flesh as much as she could before smooshing herself into the other one. After several minutes Videl upped the ante, she released the blonde's arms, but only so that her own could be used to further her assault.

"Don't move…Or I'll punish you with some sparring later." Videl teased. She now gripped the bouncy orbs, watching as her hands molded them into any shape she wanted. She smashed them together, making mind-numbing cleavage as the largest chest in her school became one. Now contorted beyond belief, the jiggling globes were released from her strong grasp, just to return to their round shapes once again.

The whole time this was going on, Erasa was letting out soft mewls of pleasure, interspaced by sharp gasps every time Videl gave a particularly hard squeeze. She figured that she should have been used to it by now, after all, every time they had a moment alone the first thing her girlfriend did was slip her hand under her shirt, and usually under her bra as well, to cup her perfect rack.

Now Erasa was the one being brought back to reality as Videl's supple lips locked onto a hard beacon. "Videl!" she gasped, her nipples were so hard, she felt like they could cut glass if she tried, but even if they were that hard, nothing would ever stop Videl from sucking them until they were sore.

The raven-haired girl French-kissed the large boob, pressing her face deeper into the front as she sucked more and more boobflesh into her maw. Her tongue attacked the defenseless nipple with the same vigor that Videl would soon fuck Erasa with. Soft, swirls of the tongue soon turned into ravenous laps as she battered the poor bud into pleasurable submission.

"Ah! Ah! Agghh! Videl!" Erasa moaned out her lover's name as Videl switched breasts, she gave the same treatment to the other while her hands groped the wet globe. Just when Erasa thought it couldn't get any better, Videl ran her teeth lightly over the tip of the blonde's sensitive nipple, sending shockwaves throughout her body. "VIDEL!" she screamed as her nectar flowed out, forever staining the bed's expensive sheets.

Her hands still firmly planted on the bouncy orbs, Videl ducked down as far as she could, lapping up whatever juices had yet to be absorbed by her bed.

Erasa sat up on her firm butt, her breasts bouncing around as she did. "I've got an idea." She panted. "But you're going to have to lie down."

Videl seemed to read the bustier girl's mind as she jumped on top of her. "No thanks. I think I'll stay on top." She grinned. "Besides, I doubt you'd be able to stay up with those things hanging down anyway." Videl giggled a little as she gave said "things" a rough squeeze.

After retuning Erasa to her back, Videl turned around and crawled so that her dripping slit was in line with the blonde's red lips, as her was with Videl's pink ones.

In unison, the two girls stuck their beautiful faces deep between the other's thighs. Their moans were muffled only by the pink lips that covered their mouths as they gobbled up the other. It was a scene that would make any man die from a heart attack. Two feminine bodies, one athletic and firm, the other curvy and bouncy each had their lips nestled between a pair of dripping ones. They ran their tongues between each supple fold, collecting any liquid that dared to escape, neither of them wanting to be the one to cum first.

Videl could feel the blonde's huge boobs pressing into her as she sucked a constant reminder of where her hands would be if she was able to reach. Erasa had a similar situation, the dark-haired beauty's firm C cups pointed into her in just the right way, making the experience all the more erotic.

Videl was the first to cum, screaming into the soft pussy as she did, the stimulation only served to cause Erasa to climax as well; making them both sticky with love juice. The horny girls didn't know whether to breathe or drink as their hormone's battled their brain for control.

Rolling off of her lover, Videl crawled up beside her, calmly pushing her tongue between the blonde's upper lips. They moaned as they each tasted both themselves and the other in the ultimate cocktail of togetherness.

Releasing from the kiss, a trail of saliva and nectar hanging between them, Erasa could barely speak. "That was the best thing we've ever done! I barely have enough energy left to stand!" She panted.

Videl leaned over her, her dark hair blocking out all light except for her deep eyes as she looked into the blonde's blue ones. "If you can still stand, then we're not done yet." She grinned evilly.

Erasa knew she had no say in the matter, both Videl and her body wanted this, judging by the way her pussy was returning to life.

"Here, sit up. I promise this is going to be awesome." Videl smiled as she pulled Erasa back up. Videl stared for a moment as she waited for the blonde's boobies to stop moving…it took a while.

Moving so that they were each supported by their hands, the sexy women crossed their legs so that their slits were aligned with one another. "Videl, I'm not sure I can handle this." Erasa gasped. She was almost entirely sexed out, but she knew Videl would never stop until the love of her life was nothing but a sticky, panting mess under her…and that's why Erasa liked her.

Being the stronger of the two, Videl did most of the work as she rammed her pussy into the blonde's. Their supple lips overlapped with each other as they exchanged sweet juices. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Videl moaned as sweat started to drip down her forehead.

Erasa was in worse shape as Videl seemed to clamp her lips around hers with every thrust. Reaching out with what she could, Erasa grabbed hold of Videl's firm boobs, feeling the orbs fill her hand without overflowing was fantastic. She loved her huge rack and all, but sometimes that just seemed unwieldy, Videl's on the other hand, were just the right size.

Not to be outdone, Videl reached over, sinking a strong hand into one of the blonde's pale tits as she had done to hers. Loud squelching noises could be heard throughout the mansion as they went at. They didn't care who heard them just as long as they were unable to move when they finished.

After what seemed like hours of scissoring, and groping, the girls looked at each other with eyes of desperation. Seeing that each was as close as the other, they squeezed their breasts as hard as they could, their lips squished against each other one last time as they came.

"AGGGHHHH!" They screamed out in pleasure as they came into each other's dripping caverns. It was if a man were cumming in them they were so close, it seemed like their bodies finally completely ran out of juice.

Erasa fell back, her head landing on a soft pillow as she panted heavily, her vision blocked by the breasts on her chest. Videl used the last of her strength to haul herself up to her lover's face. They looked deep into each other's eyes as they knew that they had finally worn themselves out.

Erasa fell asleep with Videl's head resting on her soft marshmallows, their size making for the perfect cushion.

Several hours later the blonde awoke to find her girlfriend still sleeping peacefully on her boob. "That was amazing." She yawned, she was still nowhere near strong enough to get up yet, but she could at least talk.

Videl's eyes opened as she looked up at the owner of her pillows. "Yeah, it was. You ready for the shower?"

Erasa's eyes shot open as Videl's lips attacked hers.

It was going to be a long night…

**A/N: There we go! My first yuri. I hope it came out well. Please let me know will a REVIEW as big as Erasa's boobs! Remember! I do take requests! Preferably DBZ, but I do take them. Just send over a nice little pm and we'll talk. (Not money). REVIEW!**


	2. A Long Night

**A/N: I was requested to do a second chapter for this one shot and since I had a couple new ideas I did it. Probably won't be another after this since it is almost entirely lemon-driven…**

"Vi…Videl! What are you? Mhhmpf!" Erasa struggled against her ravenous girlfriend, but Videl was having none of it.

"C'mon, Anime! Let's go! I've got to clean you up after our playtime earlier…" Videl grinned pervertedly as she tried to drag Erasa towards the shower.

The blonde gave Videl a weird look. "No, I'm not going in there! I know what you're going to do, and it's not going to be clean!" Erasa was now out of the bed and standing up straight, her large breasts swaying as she struggled. "And who the hell is "Anime" anyway?" She asked the perverted fighter.

"You're "Anime", silly." Videl grinned at the blushing girl.

"And why are you suddenly changing my name to a type of TV show?" Erasa said as she attempted to pull her arm free of the raven-haired girl's grasp.

"Because of these…" Videl smirked as her free hand groped as much of one of Erasa's huge boobs as she could.

"Ooh!" Erasa moaned as her sensitive breasts were attacked, they were yet to recover from Videl's earlier assaults. "You're going to call me "Anime" because of my boobs? Seriously, Videl?" The blonde could not get over how perverted her girlfriend was acting. She was WELL aware that Videl was a huge boob-girl, but this was ridiculous.

"Yup!" Videl beamed happily as she continued to grope and squeeze the soft orb in her grasp. "They're just like anime boobs! They're as soft as pillows, creamy like milk and with chewy nipples at the top! Just like cherries!" Videl leaned down to illustrate her point; sucking one of Erasa's hardening nipples into her mouth and sucking greedily.

The taller girl arched her back as Videl nuzzled her breast.

"Plus…" Videl let the tit fall out of her mouth before watching it bounce around. "They're just as bouncy as the ones on TV!" Videl was leading Erasa into the bathroom solely by her breasts now as she latched back onto them, holding a jiggling E cup in each hand.

"EEP!" Erasa let out a small scream as Videl pulled a jiggled orb of flesh back into her mouth, taking a small break from pulling the girl to enjoy a relaxing slurp on her succulent breast.

Erasa let out moan after moan as Videl suckled on her boobies, her long pink tongue swirled around the aching bud, pulling on it as best she could. Once the nipple was long enough, Videl nuzzled her face into the boobie, relishing in the feel of the milky globe as it was pressed all over her face, the red hard bud being forced back between her lips where it belonged.

"Videl! Please! I don't think they can take much more!" The blonde cried out as her girlfriend did her best to suck more and more boob flesh into her maw.

Videl's eyes seemed to mimic a pair of bouncing breasts as she stared at Erasa's rack. "I don't know what it is, but they seem bigger every time a caress them."

"You don't caress them; you molest them!" Erasa yelled before she was once again thrown into another series of moans by the fighter's talented tongue.

Finally arriving in the shower, Videl let go of the breast she held between her lips with a loud "pop".

"Videl…" Erasa moaned as the smaller girl lowered her down so that she rested against the shower wall, facing the glass. "Vi…Videl? What are you doing?"

"Just wait right here for me. Don't move an inch…" Videl watched as Erasa's pale breasts continued moving after she let them go, her mouth forming into a grin at the insolent globes.

"Or not…" She gave them a playful slap.

The blonde winced slightly as a small red mark was left on her ivory breast. "Do you really have to hit them?" She asked the stronger girl, who was busy marveling at her body.

"Only if they keep misbehaving." Videl bent down to give the flesh a soft kiss, her face sinking in as she let her lips dribble saliva on the battered skin.

Erasa watched as her dark-haired girlfriend let a ball of saliva roll down her bust. The glistening orb slowly shrank smaller and smaller as it moved lower, leaving a light trail in its wake.

Videl pulled back to stare at the orb as it moved. The erotic sight seemed to hypnotize the girl, the shiny ball raced down the curve of Erasa's huge E cup, passing just by her puckering nipple before disappearing below the underside of her large boob. "That is so fucking sexy…" Videl drawled, her eyes never moving away.

"Between nicknaming me after my boobs and all the staring; you're really starting to worry me." Erasa said, letting her girlfriend know how she felt.

Videl only smiled as she stood back up. She sauntered over to the counter top across the spacious bathroom, being sure to move her strong hips as best she could.

Erasa's blue eyes couldn't help, but to be drawn to her partner's firm butt as it seemed to float across the room. It was just like a newly peeled peach. As smooth as can be and perfectly ripe. Exactly the kind of ass that was likely to be pinched. (If one was bold enough).

"Now who's the creepy one?" Videl snickered as she started fiddling with something at the far end of the bathroom.

The blonde had to wipe away a small trail of drool that had begun to leak out of her mouth, a light pink blush cascading across her cheeks in its place. "I wasn't staring." She tried to defend herself, but it was perfectly obvious to Videl, despite not facing her, she knew the other girl was looking.

Now trying to compose herself, Erasa took interest in the item Videl was messing with. "Hey, what are you doing over there?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Came Videl's reply. She wasn't giving up the goat too easily.

Erasa sighed. "I honestly don't understand you, Videl. One second you're pinning to the wall, trying to eat my boobs and the next you become totally preoccupied with something else."

Videl turned her head to look at her busty lover, her dark hair flowing over her eyes as she moved. "Sorry babe, I didn't know you wanted me to fuck you that much…" Videl knew what she was doing as she continued to try and get her mysterious item into position.

The blonde jolted backwards, her bare back pressing against the cold shower wall, sending chills up her spine. "It…It's not that…heheheh." The blush across her cheeks darkened. She was starting to recover from the couple's earlier exploits, but she wasn't nearly as eager as her smaller girlfriend to dive back in, especially since her body was going to be the place where their games would play out. "I'm just curious as to what you're up to over there." She tried her best to give a graceful smile, despite the dark blush hovering over her cheeks.

Finally, Videl finished what she was doing; she took a couple of steps back to make sure it was perfectly positioned, the lens facing directly at…

"Is…is that? Oh, Kami! Please don't tell me that's a camcorder!" Erasa's entire face turned beet red as her reflection blushed back at her through the lens.

"That's right!" Videl turned fully around, smiling brightly at her girlfriend who stared at the intrusive item in shock.

"We…We can't film this…" Erasa was completely flabbergasted. She knew Videl was always one for trying new things, but filming them make love? That was a whole 'nother thing entirely.

"Oh, Come on! Nobody is going to see it." Videl swayed her hips as she walked back over to the blonde. She knelt down next to her, being sure to give her a nice peek at her womanhood as she bent down.

"Then why film it?" Erasa gasped. "Surely someone is going to see it! Even if you hide it, having it on film at all is a huge risk!"

"Well…" Videl started, her face getting a little red.

"Hmm?" Erasa prodded.

"Well, you remember that new guy at school?" Videl said, her blush deepening.

"No! Gohan? You want to send a sex tape to a boy?" Erasa couldn't believe her ears.

"It's just a quick one. I promise I won't record anything that doesn't happen right now in the shower." Videl looked at her girlfriend with a begging look.

It was a rare thing to see someone like Videl beg, especially for something this risqué. "Why on Earth do you want to send a tape to him of all people?" Erasa asked.

"Well he's been helping me out a lot lately with my crime fighting and since he still hasn't made any other friends…" Videl went on.

"You thought you'd send him a video of you fucking me." Erasa said flatly. How did she ever end up in these types of situations?

"I know he won't show it to anyone else. He's not like Sharpner. He's a real gentleman. Videl was right up against her girlfriend now, her hot breath trailing along her throat as she stared into her deep blue orbs.

Erasa's eyebrow seemed to twitch a little before she finally gave in. "I don't know why I'm going along with this, but fine. Let's just make it quick alright?"

Videl seemed to jump for joy. Thanks Anime! I promise you won't regret it!" Videl quickly ran over to the camcorder and pressed a button. A red light came on that obviously meant it was now recording.

Erasa watched the fighter's firm tits bounce slightly as she moved; despite not being anywhere near as big as her own, Videl's C cups were quite the handful…and mouthful.

She gave the blonde a deep kiss on the lips, two sets of eyes closed as Videl's tongue invaded her mouth. The long, wet muscle went to work chasing down the opposing tongue, easily pinning it to the floor of the blonde's mouth as she ravished it. One lash after another, she ran her tongue up its subdued opponent, lathering it in drool as they savored each other's taste.

Videl released Erasa from the kiss, drawing back from her girlfriend's mouth; she gazed lovingly into her eyes before turning over her shoulder to look at the camera. "This is for you, Gohan…"

Erasa's face was covered in a dazed expression from the kiss. _Man, is Videl a great kisser_ she thought as the raven-haired girl used her superior strength to hoist the blonde bombshell up onto her feet. She had but a moment to react as suddenly the shower rained hot jets of water down upon her nude form.

"Videl? What are you-Ohmpff!" Erasa was cut-off as the smaller girl spun her around, letting the water jets coat her entire body in sweet H2O.

"Mhhhmmmm. I like it when you're all slippery." Videl grinned. "It makes it all the more satisfying when I finally catch you in my mouth…"

"OOOOAH!" Erasa moaned as Videl attacked her chest once more.

The strong fighter grabbed each of her slippery breasts in her small hands. The pale flesh easily gave way as her fingers sunk in. "These puppies look pretty dirty to me." Videl smirked down at the globes of fat. "Do you think I should fix that…Gohan?" She seemed to ask the camcorder as she turned to it again.

Erasa was having a hard time adjusting to being filmed, but it was even harder to concentrate with the things Videl was doing to her chest.

Videl swept the wet hair out of her eyes as she picked up a bottle of shampoo. Popping the dragon head top off, she poured a sizeable amount of clear, baby shampoo onto her hands. Erasa could only look down as her perverted girlfriend coated her huge boobies in shampoo, making her already slick breasts, like oiled up water balloons. "Videl, do you think it's a good idea to make them that slippery?" Erasa asked. She knew her girlfriend could get rather testy if she wasn't sexually satisfied after a certain point, and possibly not being able to enjoy her favorite shower toys might be enough to set her off.

"No. I told you I like them slippery." Videl smiled as she manhandled the poor breasts. Erasa was send back to sighing in pleasure as Videl's hands sunk in. She molded the slippery orbs like a pottery master would mold a wet piece of clay. The strong girl did her best to handle each boob separately. Grabbing the right one in both hands, she cupped it from the sides before running her hands down it over and over, pulling it into a round, tear-drop shape before it would bounce back into its original round form. Moving to the left boob, she repeated the treatment, pinching and squeezing the flesh before watching it bounce away, just to grope it and do it all over again.

The busty blonde let out moan after moan of pleasure at Videl's ministrations, all of it being captured by the camcorder's watchful eye.

Now that both were equally slippery; Videl held her hands to the side before slowly pushing them together, catching Erasa's beautiful boobies between them. The pale globes were forced together as Videl's hands moved closer, their oily masses slipping up and down past each other as they struggled to escape. The cleavage that was forming was simply mouth-watering. "I bet you'd look just like Jessica Rabbit if you put a red dress on." Videl said.

Unfortunately her lover didn't hear that remark, she was too far gone in the sensations that her sensitive boobs were giving her. "Please! Videl!" She begged the other girl to finish her struggling globes off; at least so that she'd be able to pleasure her in areas that weren't quite as overworked.

Videl was more than happy to oblige as she released her death grip on Erasa's rack, only to ram her open lips into the blonde's flesh. The task of getting ahold of a tasty nipple was easier said than done at this point as no matter how hard she tried to pin one down, all Videl could do was push the squishy breasts around her girlfriend's chest with her face. It was like watching someone bobbing for apples. Every time Videl would sink her face into a soft orb, it would be pushed up and slide away, either to jiggle to the side or be rammed against its companion.

"Errhg…" Videl grunted as she heard Erasa's soft laughter.

"Heheheheheheh!" The busty blonde giggled as her girlfriend seemed to be trying to tickle her oily boobs with her hair. The feeling of the longs strands pressing into and sliding along her bosoms put a smile on her face in a way that Videl hadn't intended.

"That's it!" Videl yelled as frustration over took her. She grabbed a hold of a bouncing boobie with both hands, restraining the orb as she, at last, buried her face in it. She heard Erasa take in a sharp breath as her face scrunched up in pleasurable agony. Sucking the nipple in, the fighter could finally do what she had wanted to do to them this entire time. Feast. Holding the flesh steady, Videl sucked the tender cherry between her lips, mulling it over with her tongue, every now and then scrapping her front teeth across the sensitive duct; an act that caused a howl of ecstasy to escape the blonde girl's lips.

"AHHH!" Erasa screamed out, her short hair was matted against her head, her make-up had long washed away, she was even being filmed for what was probably going to be the best gift ever, and yet, all she could think about, were the fine pair of lips that were currently milking her soft boobs for all they were worth.

Videl smiled into the white flesh as she heard her girlfriend scream. Switching breasts, Videl let the first go, another string of saliva trailing after her lips and the nipple as she moved. The other boob received the same treatment; sucking the pert nipple in, she quickly began treating it like Erasa's tongue, battering the defenseless bud around her mouth, restrained by her lips as the blonde babe reveled in the sensations.

Erasa quickly lost track of time as the breast play seemed to go on forever. The red light on the camcorder was a constant reminder that the pleasure that she was receiving now would surely be doubled for whoever was lucky enough to watch the footage. Another scream soon racked her body as she felt her body getting closer to climax. "OOOAH!"

Looking up from her wonderful place between her breasts, Videl had only compliments for the panting blonde. "That's right, scream for me, Anime! I love your huge boobs! Now let me know how much you love me!" Her eyes, burning with lust combined with her sex-filled words were all it took to push the teetering blonde over the edge. "Videl!" Erasa called out as she came, her entire body shook as her slit released its juices.

Videl quickly left her place in the valley of heaven to cover the seeping slit with her mouth, lest the entire orgasm be washed away by water alone. Erasa's cries of pleasure didn't cease for several minutes as the fighter held her thighs apart, sticking her tongue up the tight slit, seeking out what nectar remained as both were bathed in a shower of hot water. After kissing the blonde's slit until it was slick only with her saliva, Videl stood up, and to the bustier girl's surprise, taking her with her. "Hold still for a second. I've just remembered something that I always wanted to see!" Holding her girlfriend up, Videl slid the shower door shut before pressing her girlfriend up against it. The result was one of the best scenes from any sex tape. Erasa's huge, soapy E cup boobies were pressed against the cold glass, her hard nipples being pressed back into the soft flesh as the flesh itself was flattened against the glass. _I can't wait to watch this video later_ Videl thought to herself.

"How's this look, Gohan?" Videl asked, peeking her head out from behind the panting blonde. "Do Erasa's huge boobies turn you on like they do for me?

Deciding she had inflicted enough climatic pleasure upon her partner, Videl slowly peeled Erasa away from the glass, taking special care to watch her breasts slowly slip off the slick surface, the nipples immediately poking back out. "See. That wasn't too bad. I bet Gohan is going to love the video. And by the looks of things…you didn't mind it too much, yourself." Videl smiled at her lover. Something seemed off though; the blonde's hair masked her eyes as she slowly looked up. Erasa's panting had died down, now that the assault had finished.

"Aww. Don't tell me we're done already! I wanted to have some fun too!" Erasa looked up at her girlfriend, a horny smile spreading across her cheeks.

Videl hadn't seen this side of Erasa in a while. Normally she was content to let Videl do whatever she wanted to her curvy body and then wait to return the favor when told to. This Erasa was going to give Videl the pleasure she needed, whether told to do so or not. A dark blush spread across the fighter's cheeks as she realized that this was how Erasa probably felt around her, the prey.

Erasa took Videl's lack of response as confirmation that it was the time that she would return the favor, and return the favor she would! Turning the shower off, the blonde grabbed the darker haired girl, pulling her into a deep kiss. Videl was shocked at first, but quickly rose to meet the challenge as Erasa's tongue entered her mouth. The two battled it out like duelists with swords until Videl's tongue won out yet again, pinning the taller girl's between her lips before gently sucking on the slick muscle.

The blonde babe was not to be outdone however as she took a page from the fighter's playbook. Grabbing a hold of one of Videl's firm tits, she was quickly able to get the other girl to release her. Erasa pulled open the shower door, picking up her smaller girlfriend in her arms as she did. Videl didn't put up much of a fight at this point as it gave her the perfect opportunity to play with the blonde's generous assets yet again.

Erasa was caught off guard by the renewed attack on her overworked orbs. She dropped the other girl who landed with a small "thud" safely on her firm bottom on the thick bathroom rug. "What the hell?" Videl nearly yelled at her as she looked up at the wincing blonde.

Rubbing her sore breasts, the blonde replied with a quick "Shut up" before planting another firm kiss on the fighter's lips. Videl didn't resist this time as Erasa's lips soon left hers, traveling over her chin and down her dainty throat towards her mouth-watering fruits. Videl's boobs weren't covered in soap, much to Erasa's relief, as she gently sucked a puckering nipple in.

The raven-haired girl threw her head back as was given a taste of her own medicine. While not as experienced in this arena as Videl's, Erasa's tongue got to work bringing as much pleasure to Videl's tasty tits as she could. Her long muscle wrapped itself around a hardened bud, pulling it out farther and farther as she suckled it between her red lips.

"Ugh!" Videl tried to stifle a moan as Erasa released the nipple, letting it pop back to its place on her breast, causing the rest to wobble in place. Moving to the other breast, the blonde conducted the same treatment, while her hands busied themselves giving hard squeezes to the firm tit, rolling the hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger, never once letting up the pressure until she was sure her girlfriend's rack would be as pleasure stricken as hers was.

"Lower!" Videl managed to utter a command as she tried to push the blonde head further down her body.

Erasa smiled to herself as she did as she was told. There was plenty in it for her as well if she did. Leaving the suckle-marked tits alone, the blonde slowly traveled down the fighter's trim body. Moving down her ribcage and arriving at Videl's long and firm belly, she couldn't help but to leave more, wet, sloppy kisses along the skin. She treated the small indent in Videl's belly as a watering hole, giving small licks to remove the remaining liquid from their shower, eliciting small grunts from the girl above her.

After drying the small lake, Erasa reluctantly moved downward where she ran across Videl's patch of fur. The fighter was never big on waxing so she kept a very neat patch of hair between her legs. Erasa thought it looked pretty cute on her, given her smaller body and all, even though the blonde refused to have so much as a single hair anywhere other than on her head on her own body. She nuzzled her nose into the soft, wet patch, loving the way it made Videl fidget as she sucked some of the fine hairs into her nose, taking in her girlfriend's scent as she tickled her.

"Erasaaah!" Videl yearned to be touched. Erasa was painfully close to her aching core… and sweet release.

"Mhhmmmm. You're so warm…" The blonde purred into the wet fur. "So soft and juicy…" She slowly moved her lips down Videl's mound until her lips pressed into the wet slit.

"Agh!" Videl yelped as her girlfriend's hungry lips buried themselves in her burning slit. Throughout the performance, the red light kept on shining, the camcorder recording every delicious movement.

Erasa's tongue delved deep into Videl's hot slit, her tongue wiggling around the tight, pink hole as the fighter's walls clenched around it. _Naughty. Naughty. _The blonde thought as she blew a jet of cold air down her tongue and into the hole. The sudden burst of air was enough to cause Videl's legs to spring open and her walls to release the marauding tongue. _Excellent_. Erasa ran her tongue along each pink lip, the warmth of her tongue causing the delicate folds to part ways once more.

"Ummmpf!" Videl let out another stifled moan as Erasa's tongue finished its laps around her outer lips. Soon though, the blonde found a new prize in the form of a small bud that arose in front of her.

_This ought to be good…_ She thought as her tongue now wrapped around this new target, much to the smaller girl's surprise. Sucking the bud in like she had done to Videl's nipples, Erasa savored every sound that escaped Videl's mouth as her muscle molested the poor clit. Each time Videl thought she had been struck as many ways as possible, the blonde found a new angle to attack from. Erasa's blue eyes lit up as she collected the clear fluid that was now gushing from her lover's slit.

"And you think I'm tasty? You should try yourself, honey." Erasa said, looking up from between the fighter's thighs before diving back in.

At this point Videl was a sweating heap, even without the humidity caused by the earlier shower, she was panting, her hair was slick against her head and her body was slumped against the shower door with a blonde head resting between her strong thighs. She barely knew which way was up at this point, hopefully that blonde head would bring her release soon!

Taking the clit between her red lips, Erasa rolled it around while her tongue tickled the very tip. She could tell Videl was so close. So badly close now; so she had to do something that neither they…nor their future viewer would ever forget. Backing up towards the camcorder, Erasa displayed her succulent flower between her thick butt cheeks as she made sure the lens was pointing straight at the panting fighter. _Oh, you're going to love this…_

Spreading Videl's thighs nice and wide, the blonde opened Videl's slit with two fingers, letting the hot air seep in as she slowly ran them down the lips, collecting loads of juices as she did. "Take a look at this Gohan… If you thought my boobs are nice, then you're going to love what Videl has to show you…" Her pointer finger nice and moist, she gave the camcorder her sultriest smirk as she slowly slid her finger into Videl's tight, lower hole.

"UAHHH!" Videl lurched forward as her previously untouched orifice was violated by Erasa's long finger.

The look on the fighter's face was priceless as Erasa slowly slid the appendage in and out, picking up more and more speed as she went on.

"AH! AH! UGH!" Videl coughed out her moans as her pussy leaked more fluid down onto Erasa's probing finger, giving her the slipperiness to keep going.

The goofy look that spread across Videl's face only spurred the busty blonde on. The girl leant down further, her huge boobs resting against the fighter's thighs as she shoved two fingers into the sopping pussy.

"Ughhh!" Videl could barely take any more. Between the two in her slit and the one violating her ass, she was there!

Loud squelching noises could be heard across the room as the blonde's fingers repeatedly rammed in and out of their respective holes, never once letting up as they shook the strong girl to her very core and beyond.

"ERASAHHHH!" Videl screamed as she came. Her hot nectar spilling out over the blonde's nimble fingers and coating her hand to the wrist.

"Mhhmmmm" Erasa removed her fingers from her girlfriend, the two in her pussy came out easily, but the one in her ass took a little more wiggling to finally pull free, bringing up a loud gasp from the fighter as it did.

Erasa stood up and looked down at the wrecked heap of Videl. With a smirk on her face she couldn't help but joke. "If I'm Anime because of my boobs, then you're certainly Hentai from all that. I didn't think you'd like me going up there, to be honest."

Videl's panting slowly decreased as her breathing stabilized. Standing up to face the blonde, her eyes moved back to the camcorder. "Yeah, it was pretty nice. Maybe you should try it sometime…"

"What?" The blonde's eyes shot open as the raven-haired girl jumped her. The camcorder just kept on recording as the top heavy girl was pinned by her stronger girlfriend. Soon, all that was heard were louds moans as Videl pried apart her meaty thighs, her fingers moving in to do some probing of her own. _Erasa's ass needs a good workout anyway… _Videl thought with a large smirk as her tongue entered the struggling blonde.

**Several hours later**

Gohan sat at his desk to his homework, as his mother had told him to, when a strange message popped across his computer screen. "I've got mail from Videl? What on Earth does she want this time of night?" The images of a topless busty blonde and a panting fighter soon answered that question and many more for the super saiyan as blood shot out of his nose, staining the work he had been trying so hard to complete. The message at the bottom of the video, the last thing the young man ever looked at, read. "Thx 4 all the help! May B U can join us next time! 3 Videl.

**A/N: I think I may have gone a little overboard with the coverage of Erasa's rack, but who the hell minds? Let me know what you think of the fic and if I went overboard or not in any way in the REVIEW I know you're writing for this. That's right. The one you're clicking the button for right now…**


End file.
